


You Can't Run (Only Hide)

by MustBeThisTallToFeel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Stubborn, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Corrupted Catra (She-Ra), Ex-Girlfriend, F/F, Graphic Description, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Adora (She-Ra), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Nerd Catra (She-Ra), Other, POV Alternating, Personality Disorder, Roommates, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Thriller, and they were ROOMMATES, just vibin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeThisTallToFeel/pseuds/MustBeThisTallToFeel
Summary: The thought of moving to a new place, of getting a new job, had never sounded so appealing as it did when the idea came to her. She'd no longer have to pay such a large amount of money on rent, the ride to work wouldn't chip away at her truck's life expectancy, and she would be away from the eerily calm streets of Brightmoon.What she was not expecting, however, was that she would be living with her ex-girlfriend who doesn't even remember her, and that there may or may not be something following her.So not only did she have to stop herself from seeing Catra's amnesia as a second chance, but now she also has to survive some creature from destroying her life, or trying to end it.Well, beat quiet Ol'Brightmoon.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 63





	1. 1 - Adora

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a beautiful cover by the amazing Reddnooks! **[Here!](https://reddnooks.tumblr.com/post/624342123783782400/a-commission-for-mustbethistalltofeel-for-their) **

"Adora...are you sure about this? You know me and Bow don't mind having you stay with us!"

This was the tenth time today Adora has been asked that question, and just like the ten other times she just sighed and shook her head, though the obvious worry and care in Glimmer's voice kept her from being frustrated. She knew how...strangely protective her friends were of her. Something about her being 'too nice for her own good' or 'really fucking gullible'.

Bow said it much more nicely in her opinion. 

Putting away the last of her belongings into a large box, she stood up and dusted off her legs before turning to said best friend, a gentle smile on her lips. Glimmer had a look on her face that screamed 'you're dumb for doing this but only because I don't want you to leave'. Adora walked forward and pulled the shorter woman into a tight hug, which was instantly returned, and she could feel the damp spots already forming on her shirt. 

"Glimmer, I told you already, this is for the best." She said while patting her friends pink, sparkling hair. "This place is closer to work and is only a ten minute drive to Brightmoon. It'll be better on gas and on my poor truck." Granted, even a five minute drive was a gamble on her beat-up scrap of metal but it was better than the half an hour drive she would have to make otherwise.

But Glimmer wasn't one to give up so easily. "I told you already, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind helping get your truck fixed up! A-And you can work at her office firm! Then you won't have to leave!" 

Adora just sighed while pulling Glimmer back, and felt a pit of guilt forming in her chest at the tears in her eyes. Three years ago, she would have dropped her plans and just accepted the offer without a second thought, so long as it made her best friend happy. But three years ago, she had been a people-pleasing mess, especially after a break-up that had made her paranoid about losing anyone else.

A break up that, if she was being honest with herself, she still wasn't fully over.

And as much as she loved living with her two best friends and being near her other friends, the rent along with gas money and the occasional truck tune-up drained her wallet dry. She knew, of course, that she could just tell them that she couldn't pay as much and they would understand, but her pride would never let her do such a thing.

So, she started looking for other places, mostly cheap apartments or houses looking for tenants. And most of those places were way out of her price range, all but one. A two-story house that could house four people, had two bathrooms, and a basement. The current owners were two girls whose roommate had left for...unexplained reasons and were looking for a replacement.

At first, she was hesitant, cause that house itself looked...really nice honestly. It was obvious that it had seen plenty of quick repairs, and only needing to pay three hundred a month for rent? The place was a dream come true!

The issue, however, was the area it was in. The Fright Zone, given its name thanks to all the industrial factories that surrounded it and the constant smog that seemed to blackout the sky. It was the purest definition of a sketchy neighborhood that explained the cheap rent, and where Adora's new job and home would be.

So she could see why Glimmer would be so violently worried, but Adora was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Hell, her new job literally relied on her muscle, and she was a solid six feet of it!

"You know I couldn't do that, Glimmer." She finally said with a shake of her head. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but...I don't know, I just feel like I have to do this."

"That's stupid." Was the predictable response, even as the shorter woman sighed and shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips despite her somber feelings. "But...I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. Especially going to live with people you don't know, and in the FZ? Come on!"

"Well...it's in the slightly less smog-filled part of town, so maybe it isn't as bad...?" Adora said with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head. "And besides, the owners seem really nice! Well, the one I spoke to on the phone did. She was really loud, but sweet!"

Glimmer looked like she was about to say more, but the sound of her bedroom door being opened caused them both to look towards a tired Bow, who was wearing a pair of sweats with arrows on them and his 'night-time' crop top, which was just black and gold. 

"Hey Bow! Thought you were going to bed early?" Adora quickly greeted her other best friend, mainly to try and distract Glimmer from trying to continue their little chat.

"Mm...did. But I can hear you two through the walls." He said with a yawn, eyes locking onto the box at Adora's feet, then looking around at the otherwise completely bare room. "That the last box?" He looked much more awake now, a little smile on his lips while he let a hand rest on his hip.

"Y...Yup. The rest is in the back of the truck." Reaching back, she rubbed the back of her neck while looking between the two most important people in her world. She didn't want to have to fight them both about the move, she really didn't. Hell, she didn't even think she could, she'd probably just give up on the plans if they really wanted her to...

"Well, come on! It's like, ten at night! I doubt your new roomies will want you showing up at midnight." He said with a laugh while reaching down and lifting the box up, and raised an eyebrow as he saw the two of them staring at him. "...what?"

Glimmer, of course, was the first to speak. "Bow, how can you be so...on board with this?!" 

Bow just cocked an eyebrow, tucking the box under his arm. "Er...why wouldn't I be? Adora told us, like, two weeks in advance." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sides, not like she's just going to vanish into thin air. She's only a ten minute drive away. We can visit and so can she!"

Adora felt herself relax more and more, seeing that Bow was in her corner, was helping Glimmer relax some, so she chose to add in her own two cents.

"I promise, once I get settled in, we can all go out and eat. I'm not going to leave my best friends in the whole world!" Her sappy tone, of course, worked wonders as the pink haired girl quickly rushed forward and hugged her again, and a thud was heard as Bow dropped the box and rushed forward to join the group hug.

"The Best Friend Squad is always gonna be here!"

"...Bow, did you just drop my stuff?"

"...oops."

\---

After a tearful goodbye and lots of hugs and promises to call and text once she got to her new home, Adora climbed into her beat up truck. She had Bow look over all her stuff in the back of said truck to make sure the tarp that held it all down was secured before starting down the road, able to see her two best friends waving her goodbye in her rearview mirror.

She took a moment to wipe her eyes clean of any remaining tears, steadying her while focusing on the roads of Brightmoon. One of the benefits of living in a 'rich' area was that the roads were tended to regularly, so she didn't have to worry about any potholes destroying her already breaking down truck. Plus, they lived near the county line so it was all open roads and long stretches of empty fields. 

She could do without those fields though, especially at night. It always put her on edge how dark an open field could be even under the moonlight, as weak as it was. While it may have been her paranoia talking, she just couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, just outside of her sight, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Shaking her head to try and focus on the road, she let out a small sigh and ran a hand through her long blond locks, pulling it out of her usual ponytail. She'd have to redo it when she got to the house anyway, and it was nice to give herself a moment to unwind while she drifted along the dark road--

The breath against her ear was the first warning that she wasn't alone.

The second was the ice cold hand cupping her chin, sharp points digging into her cheek and making her skin go terrifyingly numb.

And the third warning was the distorted, chilling voice whispering in her ear.

"Hey Adora..." 

Suddenly, the claws against her cheek raked down, causing her to shout in panic and pain while her truck shrieked from the poor breaks being slammed on, forcing her truck to go from fifty to zero. The stop jerked her forward, and pain erupted in her skull as her forehead hit the steering wheel, dazing her for a second, but not enough to stop her from whipping around, eyes wide and vision slightly blurred. 

But there was nothing in the back of her truck, save for a box of fragile belongings that she didn't trust in the bed and her bundled up jacket. She saw no sign of...whatever the hell it was that had scratched her, reminding her of the stinging warmth on her cheek. Head still throbbing, she grabbed her rearview mirror and turned it to face her so she could get a better look at her face.

And hissed as she saw the thin but clearly deep cuts in her cheek, red and angry looking while blood ran from them. Reaching behind her, she quickly grabbed her jacket and pushed it against her cheek so she wouldn't drip blood all over herself. She kept her eyes moving, however, and reached for the steering wheel while slowly easing her foot on the gas pedal...

Only to be met by angry sputtering, and then a plume smoke from the front of her truck. She could feel her headache from the steering wheel only get worse as she let out a low groan, feeling more than a little tired as she rested a hand on her forehead. 

"You have got to be kidding me..." She did not have the money for a tow truck, and she was not waking Bow or Glimmer up to let them know she was stranded in the middle of a barren road. Plus whatever the hell had scratched her was nowhere to be seen, something she wasn't sure if she was happy about or not. 

With a sigh, she pulled out her phone and started going through her contacts, finding the one she was after, and tapping the phone icon. The sound of it ringing made her head hurt just a bit more and her pride was taking a hell of a hit as well, seeing as she hadn't even moved in yet and she was already asking for help. 

Thankfully, the overly cheerful voice on the other end didn't sound like the owner had been woken up. 

"Hey there Adora! Are ya on your way? What time do you think you'll be here? Hopefully soon, I'm making a biiiig dinner to celebrate!" Scorpia's rich voice showed just how happy she was to be hearing from the blond, and if she hadn't been stranded in the middle of nowhere with some kind of wild animal nearby, she would have probably returned the happy greeting.

"Uh...hey Scorpia. I uh, I was on my way but...something was in the back of my truck and--" She was interrupted by a gasp on the other end of the phone, loud enough that she had to pull her phone away or risk her headache getting any worse.

"What!? Something was in your truck!? Like-Like an animal or...or a person!? Was it like those scary urban legends Lonnie told me!? With the creepy guy and the hook hand!?" 

Ever so slowly she let the phone rest back on her ear, and spoke in a calm tone to hopefully relax the panicked sounding woman. "I...think it was just a raccoon or something," Raccoons don't _talk._ "But uh...I ended up panicking, and kind of hit the breaks on my truck a bit too hard."

"Did you crash!?" She sounded on the verge of a full-on meltdown, something Adora was not planning on causing as her first real interaction with her roommate.

"No! No, I'm fine, I swear. It's just my truck...er...well I'm honestly not sure what's wrong with it now but...I'm kind of...stuck..." 

She hated how small her voice sounded.

Thankfully, Scorpia sounded a lot more calmer when she spoke. "Thank god, you had me worried there for a moment! But you're stranded? That's not good...oh! I know! What road are you on?" 

Adora blinked, taken aback by how fast the other woman had switched topics, but gave her the barren streets name nonetheless.

"Sweet! Don't worry Adora! I'll have Wildcat come pick you up!" 

That instantly caught Adora's attention, she hadn't really heard much about her other roommate, other then Scorpia liked to call them 'Wildcat' in a clearly affectionate tone, and that this 'Wildcat' had a short temper and a shorter tolerance for bullshit. She had gotten to know Scorpia pretty well, but not much was said about Wildcat, so the fact she would be meeting the mysterious second roommate made her a bit excited. 

"Oh! Alright then! Um, I'm really, really sorry about this. I know this isn't really the best first impression." She couldn't help herself, she just felt she owed her an apology. 

"Oh pfffft, you're fine Sunshine! I'll go let her know you need a ride, she'll be there in five minutes flat!" As she spoke, Adora could hear the sound of shuffling feet, and then a door being pushed open, followed by Scorpia's loud, cheery voice. "Hey Ca--!"

What followed was a loud thud, a muffled 'mmph!' and then the sound of some colorful curses in Spanish before the line suddenly went dead, and Adora was left to stare at her phone in surprise. Then she sighed and leaned back in her seat, and let her jacket go so she could get another look at the cuts on her cheek. They were still a fresh, angry red but at least they weren't bleeding as bad.

One look at her jacket, however, showed she would have to run it through the wash a couple of times if she planned on ever getting rid of those bloodstains. Shaking her head, which no longer felt as if she had just had a bad meeting with her steering wheel, she simply tried to let herself relax, adrenaline flushed out of her system, and leaving her simply...tired. 

'How the hell does so much happen on a ten minute drive...?' She thought while running a hand through her hair, which she started working on getting back into her usual style, smiling as she got the, in her AND Bow's opinion, cute poof just right. 

Hopefully, this 'Wildcat' would be there soon, she still couldn't help but feel...tense. 

\---

[Tumblr](https://mustbethistalltofeel.tumblr.com/)


	2. 2 - Catarina

She hated it.

"My name is Catarina Weaver." 

Hated the stiff couch she was sitting in, hands in her pocket while she stared ahead at the young, tired-looking woman across from her. She never understood why she still had her as a therapist, it was obvious she didn't like her. At least in her eyes, she looked that way.

"I'm twenty-one years old."

Hated the stale air that circulated the air thanks to what must be air ducts that hadn't been cleaned in years, probably cause the office wasn't pulling in enough bucks to get them probably looked at so they just tried to cover it up with cheap air cleansers and incense.

"I attended Eternia Elementary, and then moved with my mother to the Fright Zone, and was sent to Horde Institution for the Academically Gifted for middle and high school."

Hated the sound of her own voice, how raspy and rough it sounded, how it felt like forcing sandpaper up her throat each time she spoke a single word. Made her chest feel like it caving in on itself, her ribcage squeezing her already struggling lungs.

"I dropped out when I turned seventeen and ran away from home." 

But what she hated most of all? What she really fucking despised about being in this damn office, with this stupid therapist?

"I stayed with a couple of friends, who were willing to let me stay with them as long as I helped out with their...jobs."

It was the same.

"After a year, on my birthday, one of them tried to kill me."

Fucking.

"Her name was Octavia. According to the police, she said I had been stealing the 'product' that I was supposed to be selling."

Conversation.

"They told me she had struck me across the back of the head with a hammer afterward, in broad daylight. Thankfully, a passerby had stopped her before she could finish the job."

Repeat what she had been told.

"Afterwards, an old high school friend, who was apparently my emergency contact, offered to let me live with her and another girl."

Even if she didn't know what was true.

"Now I live with her, and work at her parent's bar, Scorpion Hill as a waitress."

And what she had probably been forced to believe. 

A minute passed, with Catarina watching the young woman scribble on her board, looking like she would rather be sleeping and not dealing with an obvious lost cause. She didn't even understand why she was going to therapy, she was fine now.

Save for the overwhelming hate that was directed right at whoever the hell she used to be and who she was now. But that wasn't what she was here for, she was here because of her amnesia and how it was affecting her dreary little life.

"Well..." The woman finally spoke, sounding as tired as she looked. "Assuming you have had any memories resurface...?" An obvious invitation for Catarina to offer something, anything, but...whatever the hell her name was only got a blank stare. "...then perhaps we should discuss your current relationships?"

Right, whatever to make the session go longer and make your paycheck fatter, hm? 

"Have you found yourself getting closer to any of your old friends?" 

'Her' friends? She must have meant 'Catra's' friends. People who Catarina didn't know a thing about, who acted like she knew who they were, that she even cared about them. But the way she saw it? Any friends of Catra's had been pieces of shit.

Just like her.

The only person from her 'past life', as she liked to call it, that she actually cared about was Scorpia. The woman was the one good thing to have ever walked into Catarina's life, both old and new. It made her wonder what Catra had done to deserve her as a friend.

"Besides Scorpia, no." She finally answered while leaning back into the uncomfortable couch, burying herself in the giant hoodie she may or may not had stolen from Scorpia. It was large, and warm, and made her feel like she was being hugged without the actual physical contact. 

Another little scribble on that stupid fucking board, and then a pause.

"I see you have been...distancing yourself from your past." She said with a raised eyebrow, a look that made her jaw tense and buried hands clench. "While I can understanding not wanting to acknowledge your past, it is important if you wish to recover--"

"Recover from what?" Catarina snapped, lips pulling into an ugly sneer that showed a dangerous amount of teeth. "Last time I checked, I got the staples pulled from my skull two years ago. I'm not a confused, blubbering mess anymore. So why the hell do I still have to be here?!"

The woman shook her head while lowering her stupid little board. "Separating yourself from what you did in the past will make it difficult to let it all go in the future. You have to accept that you are still the same woman you were three years ago."

'The same woman.'

The one who was apparently hated for a good portion of her life cause she was such an asshole? Because there was nothing redeemable about her? That out of the three emergency contacts in her phone, only _one_ person showed up? And only because said person was probably some kind of angel or something, who could do no wrong and just wanted to help?

Yeah, she felt the snort she let out was well deserved. 

Another sigh, this one sounding much more tired than before. "Listen...Catarina. You can't just act like you and who you were in the past are different people, and try to blame everything wrong on who you used to be. That is still you. You are still Catra."

_SLAM_

The room got very, very quiet.

The woman stared at her with wide, surprised eyes and didn't look very tired now that her patient was standing and at her desk, knuckles leaving very clear indents in the cheap-ass wood. But the more pressing matter was the pulled back lips and wide, wilds eyes that were currently locked onto her, her heterochromia probably making her look more like a feral animal than a human. 

And when she spoke, she could feel the sudden, dangerous fire in her chest. A fire that seemed to always be burning, burning, and growing and consuming whatever it could to add on to the anger that was always resting under her skin, ready to be unleashed at the slightest chance it got. 

"I'm. Not. Catra." She finally hissed out. "Catra got her fucking skull bashed in on the sidewalk. Catra decided to ruin her fucking life and got to fucking die after doing it. _Catra_ \--" Her body was trembling now, she could feel it and the heavy weight of the hoodie wasn't helping anymore. "--left me with this fucked up mess of a life that I have to live through."

She's the reason I have to be here.

She's the reason I only have one person in my life.

And she's the reason I hate myself so god damn much.

She's panting, her chest is on fire and she could feel the trembling in her body only get worse as she let her fiery temper free, and it felt as if she was on fire, and the only way to get rid of it was to pass it on, give this painful, burning feeling to someone else. Let them suffer from it instead of her, let them burn so she can be left cold and empty.

But no...that's something _Catra_ would do. And she would not be like her. 

Never.

Instead of the scathing verbal inferno she wished to engulf the cowering woman in, she whispered in a low voice that made it more than clear that she was done with that specific conversation. 

"As far as I'm concerned, Catra died on a sidewalk because she was a fucking pathetic little bitch, and I'm just the poor fucker who has to live with her mistakes."

With that said, she moved away from the desk and stuffed her throbbing hands back into the large hoodie, refusing to look at the woman. Instead, she walked towards the door fo the office, snatching her bag that had been resting on the floor, and wrenched the door open while talking over her shoulder before letting the door close behind her.

"See you next week." 

\---

For once, the sun was actually visible under the sea of smog and pollution, which only made the smell of down town Fright Zone even worse thanks to the heat. It didn't help she had on a massive fucking hoodie but she had no plans on taking it off either, not until she was back in her room. 

One of the few things she felt was actually her's.

Cause honestly, when you go about trying to split yourself far, far from who you used to be it can be a bit difficult. And Catarina had done it to the extreme. Catra's long, wild mane that she had worn as a symbol of pride? Catarina chopped it off and even went as far as to slightly straighten it.

Punk ass bitch and grunge clothes to make her look intimidating, make her scary? Catarina burnt it all and replaced it with plain, boring shirts and pants. Well, save for a leather jacket that Scorpia apparently bought her-had bought Catra, she just kept it tucked away so she wouldn't burn away Scorpia's money. 

And after getting her GED at the age of nineteen, driver's license soon after, and even getting a job? She felt a spark of comforting warmth in her because she showed everyone she wasn't Catra, some useless drop out who couldn't even help herself. She would be everything Catra wasn't, just to spite what she considered was a dead woman. 

Reaching into her phone, she pulled out a shitty flip phone (it fucking worked, and was cheap) and went to her contacts to make a call, though she held the speaker a bit away from her ear. And for good reason as a happy, bellowing voice answered.

"Heeeey Wildcat! What's up? Did Ms...uh...I don't remember her name. Did your therapist end the session early? Need a ride?" 

Loud, cheery, and the voice of her best friend flew through her speakers, and she felt her lips curl into a small smile while she pulled the hoodie tighter around her. 

"Hey Scorps, just wanted to check-in and all that. The session was ended cause of a family emergency or something like that. I'm probably gonna go hang out at that smoothie place for a bit, so don't worry about picking me up." She said while reaching up to rub her throat. She'd been talking way too much today if her sore feeling throat had anything to say.

"Oooooh! I want a smoothie!" God, the childlike glee that emanated from that voice made her chuckle. "Okay, so I'm coming anyway. Cause smoothies. But also we could hang out! It's been sooooo long since we last hung out!"

"Scorps, we live in the same house."

"...well...yeah, but that's not the same! And there aren't smoothies at the house, now is there?" She sounded proud of that retort, which only made the smile on Catarina's lips all the wide while she shook her head. 

"Guess not. Alright, I'll see you there then." With that, she ended the call while hearing the happy squeal at the other end and pocketed her phone before making her way towards one of the few 'nice' places in the Fright Zone that wasn't a bar or greasy food place. 

Between an abandoned building and some random pawn shop was a small but taken care of red brick building with glass that showed the inside of a cozy-looking interior. There weren't too many people inside, few people ever stayed outside of their own homes in the Fright Zone after all. And on the top of the building was a board with two bats biting on a straw, one a pure white and smiling happily, the other darker and with red eyes, and looked more grumpy.

It was one of the more colorful sights in the Fright Zone, and one Catarina found herself at a lot of the time. She couldn't help but feel at home in the cool, fruit-smelling building. And when she stepped in, she heard a happy gasp come from behind the counter, her blue and yellow eyes locking onto the figure there.

They were a tall man with skin as pale as paper and two glimmering green eyes that looked as if they could see no wrong what so ever. He was thin as well, and his ears were slightly pointed and his hair, today, was a vibrant pink and pulled back into a bun.

"Catarina!" He said her name with such joy that she couldn't help but feel even warmer as she walked forward, hands buried in her pockets while she gave him a nod in greeting. 

"Hey, Kadroh." Her greeting was simpler and not as energetic, but it was clear he knew she was happy to see him.

"It is very good to see you here! I have missed your presence greatly!" He said with that big smile of his, one that rivaled Scorpia's in sheer brightness. "Would you like your strawberry smoothie? Or do you wish to consume something different?"

Strange speech patterns aside, Catarina could safely say she liked Kadroh. He was kind, and enjoyed meeting new people all the time, almost as much as he liked meeting those he knew. She answered his question with a little nod, jerking her thumb towards a booth near the front door. Her's and Scorpia's usual spot.

"Very well! I shall have it made at once and bring it to you because you are a dear friend!" He said with a clap of his hands, showing multicolored nails under a pair of latex gloves. With another silent nod and a smile, she walked towards the booth and slumped into the comfortable seat.

Honestly, she needed all those smiles. Despite being away from the office room, she could still feel the anger inside of her chest, making it squeeze and compress on her lungs, wanting to be let free to burn whoever was stupid enough to try and make her talk, to make her feel like her old self. 

'According to some of your friends, you had been known for having a very...dangerous temper.'

You think so, little Ms clipboard? Bet she believed it now that she got to see it for herself. At least she could actually hold it back though, and she had Scorpia to thank for that.

She had a lot to thank Scorpia for, honestly.

'Scorpia...'

The thought of the large, white haired woman made her dark freckled cheeks heat up ever so slightly and the inferno in her chest was doused to a couple of embers. She was always able to calm her down, especially when it really mattered.

The one person in Catarina's life that she refused to let go, refused to believe was bad. She would always be her friend no matter what.

The sudden clink of a glass being placed on the table made her jump and snap out of her definitely not pining thoughts to see the large glass of pink smoothie that had been brought out to her. Kadroh gave her another bright smile before making his way back to the front, most likely to clean.

Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts of white hair and strong arms, she lifted the smoothie and took a pull, feeling the cool sweet liquid fill her mouth and helping cool her body down from the hot air outside. Pulling out her phone once more, she went through a couple of apps to try and stave off the encroaching boredom. Their place wasn't too far but it was still far enough that they didn't have to deal with the awful smell of smog and soot all that much.

It was...nice.

Some of her life was nice.

"Kadroh! Get over here buddy!" A familiar, blessedly familiar voice called out and Catra lifted her head to see the tall, powerhouse that was her roommate. Scorpia was a solid 6'5ft of muscle and sunshine who could do no wrong in Catarina's eyes. Even while she wore black pants, a white shirt and leather jacket with (fake) spikes on the shoulder pads, that smile and those eyes were as innocent as sunshine. 

And that gasped 'Scorpia!' from the counter only made her snicker as Kadroh rushed around and took a flying leap into Scorpia's outstretched arms, pulling him into a tight hug and lifting him right off the floor to swing him around, an action that had him laughing the whole time.

"Dear Scorpia! It is so very nice to feel your presence once more! It has been too long!" He said with so much adoration, Scorpia's cheeks were burning red while she put the thin man down. 

"Aww, come on 'Roh. You don't gotta miss little old me." She said while rubbing the back of her neck, but she wouldn't get away with brushing aside Kadroh's praise. 

"But of course I must! It is you and your amazing mothers who helped me and my dear brother open up this beautiful store! Not only that, but you are a dear friend of mine as well!" He continued while clasping his hands over Scorpia's, staring up at her with those wide green eyes of his. "I shall make your favorite at once! Please, have a seat! Dear Catarina has already arrived!" 

At the mention of her name, Catarina watched how Scorpia's eyes widened and instantly went to their spot, and the shorter woman could feel her freckled cheeks heat up at the way Scorpia lit up just by seeing her. 

"Wildcat!" She used to hate that nickname, but now it only made her smile when she heard it come from Scorpia, who was already in the middle of lifting her right out of her seat.

"Gah! Put me down!" She hissed at both the sudden contact and being lifted up all of a sudden. Granted, there was little to no heat in her voice, and the hug wasn't exactly hated either. But still, physical contact was something that would always make her...queezy. 

"Oops! Sorry. Got carried away there." The tall lug said with that stupidly sweet smile of her's while setting Catarina right back in her spot before quickly taking her place at the other end. "It's just great to see you! I didn't get to say bye this morning cause I..."

"Was busy sleeping in, again?" Catarina finished with a smirk and raised an eyebrow while taking another sip of her smoothie. That smirk only got bigger when she saw the sheepish grin on the larger woman's lips while she ducked her head.

"Yeah...I was up later than I thought I would be doing some collage work. It's...ugh." With a groan she let her head fall to the table, laying there while Catarina slowly drunk her smoothie, looking unimpressed.

Course, she shot right back up when a massive glass was sat in front of her, easily twice as large as Catarina's own decent sized glass, and filled with a mix of different colors that made it look like a literal liquid rainbow. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle only made her snort while Kadroh stood there with obvious pride.

"Behold! Tropical Paradise! A blend of six different fruits and berries, all measured so that they shall not overwhelm one another's taste to form the perfect smoothie!" He announced like he was introducing royalty.

"It's...beautiful." Scorpia whispered, hands holding her cheeks as she stared in awe, and Kadroh seemed to be doing the same in the wake of his own creation.

"...you gonna...ya know...drink it?" She asked with a wave towards the large drink, which was all Scorpia needed to hear before she inhaled the overly fruity drink.

And Catarina just smiled, and watched.

\---

She wasn't fucking smiling anymore.

Her reflection in the massive SUV's rearview mirror only showed her that as she drove to the outskirts of the Fight Zone after being asked to go pick up their new roommate. She knew next to nothing about the woman, having left it all up to Scorpia to find their new third. She trusted her and didn't want to get involved with some new girl who would be staying with them for the foreseeable future. 

Chances were the two of them would just ignore one another. Catarina barely ever left her room, so there wouldn't be any accidentally bump in's save for visits to the bathroom. The other person would be there to help out with rent and maybe food, but that would be it. 

But this unknown roommate was already making a nuisance out of herself! Why did Catarina have to go and pick her up? Sure, Scorpia was working a late-night shift at Scorpian Hill but why not ask Kadroh? Or one of those idiots she liked inviting over? Hell, why not Entrapta? Sure, she just moved out to live with her...whatever the hell Kadroh's brother was to her, but still! 

No, instead she barges into her room, disrupts her usual self-pity session, and asks her with those big, dumb puppy eyes of her's to pick this rando up. And of course, cause it was Scorpia, she had agreed without a second thought to the fact it was ten thirty at night and she was fucking tired. 

And then, she got a text from Scorpia, letting her know that this new girl, _Adora_ , was pretty sure her truck was fucked. So now, she not only had to go pick up this random roommate but she'd also have to help shove all her shit into Scorpia's, thankfully, massive trunk. 

'Whoever the fuck this girl is, they better not have a bunch of shit or so help me...'

Thankfully, they weren't exactly far out so she should be able to get there, get the shit, and head home so she could pass out. 

Leaning up a bit, she narrowed her eyes as she saw the outline of a truck on the side of the road and noted how it looked like the driver had swerved before breaking.

This rando wasn't touching Scorpia's SUV, Catarina decided. 

But as she got closer and began slowing down, she could see this 'rando' standing out of the beat up looking pickup, a bat slung over her shoulders and an obvious, nervous look to her. Catarina, however, was focused on something else.

The fact this random roommate looked hot as fuck.

She had to quickly pull over as she found herself unable to stop staring at the six-foot looking wall of muscle currently stuffed into a gray flannel and blue jeans. Not only was she fucking ripped, no, she also had the softest looking face Catarina had ever seen, with eyes so blue they looked like pools of ice cold water. And she had her bright blond hair pulled into a high ponytail with a little puff at the front.

That pretty face, however, was messed up three deep looking scratches that looked pretty damn fresh. Maybe that was why she was standing there with a bat out like a damn sword, looking so damn nervous. 

She gave her head a quick shake to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath. Okay, so she was tall, and buff, and hot, and had a cute face. She was still the reason she had to leave the comfort of her bed. And she was looking right at the SUV now, a hopeful expression blooming on her face. 

'Better go greet her.'

Stepping out of the SUV, she closed the door with a kick while walking towards the blond, lifting a hand in greeting.

"Yo, are you--"

"Catra!?"

And just like that, whatever friendly demeanor she had wanted to show was shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments keep me alive.  
> [Tumblr](https://mustbethistalltofeel.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be the lifeblood of this fic, and what helps me continue to write!


End file.
